The present invention relates generally to a link for interfacing host devices with slave devices, and more particularly to a link for interfacing host devices that store electronic program guides (EPGs) with slave devices that enhance EPG capabilities.
A consumer electronic device, such as a television, cable box, or VCR uses a combined serial and infrared output port. The combined port is connected to a slave peripheral device that includes a serial port and an infrared output port. The serial port of the slave peripheral device is connected to the combined serial and infrared port and the infrared output port is connected to an infrared remote control transmitter via an infrared driver signal passthrough circuit.